


A Loss of Heat

by storiesinthedark



Series: Fics from Fandoms of Long Ago [6]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: Mark's tired of Roger's emotionless state...





	A Loss of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for rentficchallenge on Livejournal a number of years ago...
> 
> Let me know if I need to add additional tags...

The floor was cold. It was always cold. How could it possibly be warm when you lived in a place with no heat…I could think of a way of two…hmmm….  
  
It was the same old argument. The same one we had been having night after night.   
  
“I love you…”   
  
No answer.  
  
“What?”  
  
No answer.  
  
“Don’t you love me…what?”  
  
No answer. The same blank stares that always seemed to appear on his face did. I never understood his expressions, though I’d seen them several times before. He never gave me clear definitive answers. I liked mysterious, but these expressions were far from mysterious, they were just ambiguous.   
  
It was a typical night in the loft with him. “Fine. If you’re not going to answer me, then I’m gonna go to bed. There’s no point in trying to continue this relationship.”  
  
I started to get up off the couch. He grabbed my wrist. I turned to see what him, he never looked me directly in the face, his hair hung limply in his face.   
  
"Do you know what it's like not to be in love with you?"  
  
“What?” I was dumbfounded. This was not the answer I was looking for, I was looking for a simple, ‘Yes I love you’. This was not in the cards.   
  
I blinked. “Do you know what it’s like?” I could hear his voice begin to become raspy. He was beginning to cry. “To not know if you love someone. To not know if you should love someone!”  
  
“Rog--”  
  
“No! Listen. I shouldn’t love you, though God knows I do but, I can’t let myself. I can’t take the hurt anymore. I can’t hurt you. I can’t…” His voice became hidden by the tears and the sound of sniffles.   
  
“Rog…I’m sorry…” I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to snuggle my head to his shoulder. “I’m going to bed…and I still do love you, whether or not you love me.” I kissed his ear and his forehead. He shuddered as my newly growing beard tickled him.   
  
I removed my arms and stood up. He still sat there on the couch. I turned and began to walk away.   
  
“Wait!” He called. I turned. “I love you…” His voice faded and I continued into the bedroom leaving him alone on the couch.   



End file.
